


Surprise, Bitch

by QueenBoudica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Regulus is a sassy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: In which the locket is a fake, Harry is confused, and Regulus left a slightly different message for Voldemort.





	Surprise, Bitch

Harry looked down. The locket they had managed to steal so many hours before had fallen out of Dumbledore’s pocket. It had opened, perhaps due to the force with which it had hit the ground. And although he could not feel more shock or horror or sadness than he felt already, Harry knew, as he picked it up, that there was something wrong...

He turned the locket over in his hands. This was neither as large as the locket he remembered seeing in the Pensieve, nor were there any markings upon it, no sign of the ornate S that was supposed to be Slytherin’s mark. Moreover, there was nothing inside but for a scrap of folded parchment wedged tightly into the place where a portrait should have been.

Automatically, without really thinking about what he was doing, Harry pulled out the fragment of parchment, opened it, and read by the light of the many wands that had now been lit behind him:

_To the Dark Lord_  
_Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me._  
_R.A.B._

**Author's Note:**

> Everything except the note is straight from the books; all credit to JK there; I clearly don't own Harry Potter
> 
> But really, Regulus is Sirius' brother; there's no way that he wasn't a little bit salty too


End file.
